


Moving On

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-23
Updated: 2009-01-23
Packaged: 2018-02-11 03:52:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2052519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It's time for a new start.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Moving On

**Author's Note:**

> It's time for a new start.

Title: Moving On  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: PG  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snupin100/profile)[**snupin100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snupin100/)'s Challenge #192: Together We Can  
Characters: Remus/Severus  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Authors Notes: It's time for a new start.  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Moving On

~

“I’ve been thinking...”

“Best leave that to others, Lupin.”

“Ha, ha. I’m serious...”

“God, I hope not!”

“Severus!”

“Hm?”

“I’m trying to discuss our future.”

“Ah, and I thought this was idle pillow talk.”

“America has a new leader.”

“Indeed. Odd segue, but yes, they do.”

“Did you know he’s a wizard?”

“Naturally. Your point?”

“He’s promised justice and equal rights for all, including werewolves.”

“You wish to relocate?”

“Maybe.”

“I can hardly stop you.”

“Severus! Come with me. It’d be a fresh start.”

“I...”

“Please? Together, we can make a good life.”

“Perhaps it is time we moved on.”

~


End file.
